A Moments Notice
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: Twelve Districts, one Katniss, many pairings, unlimited stories. A series of one-shots with pairings that include our dear Katniss Everdeen, and our favorite Hunger Games boys.


**Summary: **Twelve Districts, one Katniss, many pairings, unlimited stories. A series of one-shots with pairings that include our dear Katniss Everdeen, and our favorite Hunger Games boys.

**Rating: **Ratings may vary.

**A/N: **Had this idea, and I need a break from 'Not A Place'. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Pairing: **_Gale/Katniss

_**Prompt: **_Snow

_**Age: **_12, 14

* * *

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _12-year-old Katniss Everdeen flinched slightly at the noise her boots made against the freshly fallen snow, and unconsciously she shivered and pulled her father's coat closer to her. She gripped her bow and her crystal gray eyes looked around warily, searching for something.

Or more likely, _someone_.

She shuddered at the cold breeze that passed by on her face and she winces.

Frowning deeply, she finds a fallen, snow covered log and she sits down while brushing off the whiteness that covered it. She sets her beloved bow down next to her and hugs herself tighter. It was extremely cold, but Gale had insisted on meeting with her today.

And Katniss couldn't really say no to her teen-aged friend.

"God- where are you Gale." She mutters in frustration, clearly angry with having to wait out in the freezing cold.

Gale Hawthorne, the already 5"6, fourteen year old Seam heartthrob at school had to suppress his laughter when he see's his little Catnip waiting impatiently on a snow-covered log, clearly irritated and very cold.

Sneaking up behind the shivering girl, a plan formulated itself in his head and his bright gray eyes that were oh-so-similar to Katniss's flashed in amusement.

Katniss yelled out a strangled scream as two strong arms engulfed themselves around her back, wrapping them around her waist and arms, enclosing her and lifting her off the log. "Good morning Catnip!" Gale laughs as he spins her around, losing his balance and falling over onto the snow with Katniss still in his grip.

"GALE! You little ass- you scared the crap out of me!" Katniss shrieks, squirming around and trying to break free. "Let go of me dammit!"

"Oh you hurt my feelings Catnip, no good morning back?" Gale teases, ignoring her protests and the fact that the snow was slowly seeping into his back due to his ragged, thin jacket.

Katniss growls and with a burst of strength, tears herself away from the boys arms and scurries to her feet, glaring at him fiercely with silver eyes that seemed more grown-up than childish like it was supposed to be. "What the hell did you want Gale? It's like 36 degree's outside!"

Gale's laughing dies out as he got up, looking down at Katniss now because of their height differences. "I- I don't really know." His voice drops and he frowns. "I just wanted to see you I guess."

Katniss blinks, before her face grows into a flurry of red, out of coldness or embarrassment, maybe both, but Gale raises an eyebrow at this. "Oh!" He says giddily, the playfulness back in his eyes. "Katniss Everdeen is blushing! I think I've accomplished something here!"

Katniss grows brighter, out of anger this time and she stomped her feet in fuming agitation. "You little-" She cuts herself off, a glint suddenly flashing though her eyes.

A shiver runs up Gale's spine, and he doesn't think it's just from the cold.

A smirk slowly forms itself on Katniss's face and in lightning fast speed she scoops up a handful of snow and is flinging it on Gale's face. She doubles over in laughter when he is thrown off balance at the sudden attack.

Suddenly, in the middle of her laughter, another snowball hits her side and she falls over, yelping when she hits the snow. "I think I've been issued a challenge Catnip." Gale says challengingly, a snowball already in his hand when Katniss gets back on her feet.

Katniss raises an eyebrow, standing still, then she bends down and scoops another pile of snow in her palm before throwing it at the older boy. "It's on Hawthorne!"

* * *

**This idea just gave me the warm fuzzies. Look forward to the next one-shot and leave a review!**


End file.
